


Blood Bags

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Fantasy, M/M, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: The final day of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - Just your average lover's quarrel!---“You are incorrigible!” Blaine groans, crossing his arms and glaring at Sebastian from across the room. There is a small cauldron of some sort bubbling on the table in front of him. Potion bottles and spice canisters are strewn across the black baroque table cloth and an open recipe book is turned to a page reading, “Migraine Relief.” Blaine gives the mixture a stir, “The amount of times I’ve taken this potion over the years, and it’s always caused by you,” He growls.Sebastian on the other hand merely chuckles from where he lounges back with his legs crossed on the living room couch, sipping from a hospital blood bag, “Aw, baby, you love me, don’t lie.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Blood Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy AUs aren't usually my thing but it's Halloween so here's a little bit of magic mixed in with a lover's spat <3

“You are incorrigible!” Blaine groans, crossing his arms and glaring at Sebastian from across the room. There is a small cauldron of some sort bubbling on the table in front of him. Potion bottles and spice canisters are strewn across the black baroque table cloth and an open recipe book is turned to a page reading, “Migraine Relief.” Blaine gives the mixture a stir, “The amount of times I’ve taken this potion over the years, and it’s always caused by you,” He growls.

Sebastian on the other hand merely chuckles from where he lounges back with his legs crossed on the living room couch, sipping from a hospital blood bag, “Aw, baby, you love me, don’t lie.”

What they call a living room might be considered more of a dungeon to the average person. There is a couch, a coffee table, and a tv as usual, but the windows are boarded and the entire place is donned in all dark colors: deep grey walls, black marble flooring, and deep blue velvet furnishings. There are bookshelves that line the walls holding volumes of spells and recipes for potions, and the art on the wall is more than a few years old (Sebastian has been collecting since the 18th century). If they ever decide to invite a human inside, they would probably think Blaine and Sebastian are the type of people to just really love Halloween.

But after years and years of hopping from country to country and house to house, always following the latest human trends, they had settled on a home far up in the mountains of California away from most of civilization and they decorated it the way they had always wanted to. They no longer had visitors to worry about since Sebastian stopped bring his dinner home.

Or at least, that’s what Blaine had thought, but it seems Sebastian has just twisted the system a little.

“You promised to drink the synthetic blood I made for you,” Blaine huffs, scooping out a cup of the potion and throwing it back, “But instead you sneak out of here in the middle of the night and rob a fucking hospital.” Blaine begins to pace in front of the table, only pausing here and there to throw Sebastian disappointed glowers.

“B, I tried, really I did,” Sebastian sighs, “Your synthetic stuff is pretty good but it’s not as sweet, and sometimes I just need the real thing. I am a vampire, after all.” He takes another large gulp from the bag, like a kid drinking a Capri-Sun, “I’ll drink your stuff on the regular, honest…I just got the real kind for special occasions.”

Blaine stops pacing and rolls his eyes, “Special occasions? Do you know how long it takes me to make that stuff? I wouldn’t just do that for anyone.” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “And what’s the occasion right now? You getting on my nerves? There are people in that hospital who need that blood.”

“I need it, too, Blaine,” Sebastian shoots back.

“Not when you have a 500 hundred-year-old warlock as a boyfriend!” Blaine yells. The house shakes—Blaine’s magic tends to go haywire when he is upset.

“Babe, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sebastian frowns.

Blaine shakes his head and lets out a frustrated huff, stomping over to one of the bookshelves in search of a particular book. He runs his fingers along the spines as he reads them, letting out a sound of triumph as he pulls out, _Hexes and Binds for the Vampire Kind._ After so many years living with Sebastian, it is Blaine’s most used book.

Sebastian sighs when he spots the cover of the book he is holding. He finishes off the blood bag and tosses it on the coffee table before standing and striding over to Blaine, “What are you going to do?” He hums, raising a brow, “Curse me again? Come on, B, you remember what happened last time.” Last time, they destroyed half the town and had to move very suddenly and very far away.

Blaine says nothing. Instead, he frowns down at the book and flips through the pages, searching for a particular spell.

Sebastian scoffs, “Come on, killer, I’ve spent the last three centuries with you,” He elbows Blaine in the ribs, which earns him a glare, “There’s nothing left for your to threaten me with.”

Blaine stops turning the pages, settling on something in Latin that Sebastian can’t read. 300 years and he never took the time to learn, “It’s a dead language,” He had laughed once in Blaine’s face. Now, here he is wishing he knew it.

Sebastian goes to gently pull the book from Blaine’s hands, but the immortal warlock sends a shock through his fingers, making the vampire yelp. Shaking off the feeling, Sebastian tries again, but this time he speaks, “Blaine, love, I’m sorry, okay?” He sighs, “You’re right, as always. I shouldn’t have taken the blood.”

Blaine’s face softens, but his grip doesn’t loosen on the book, “I’m always right,” He says quietly.

Sebastian nods, with a wane smile, “You are, and after the centuries we’ve spent together, you’d think I’d remember that.” He finally extracts the book from Blaine’s hands and places it back on the shelf. Blaine is looking up at him, face void of emotion. He’s waiting for something.

Sebastian wraps his arms around the warlock’s waist, “Listen, I only drank the one,” He gestures with his head to the bag on the coffee table, “Tonight, I’ll take the rest back, all right?” He gives Blaine a toothy grin, “Besides, I don’t need real blood for my sweet tooth. I’ve got you, after all.”

Blaine finally cracks a smile, giggling as Sebastian bends down and noses at his neck. Vampires can’t drink warlock blood to survive, but sometimes he pretends, planting little kisses up and down his lover’s neck.

Blaine runs a hand through the taller’s light brown hair, giving it a gentle tug so Sebastian raises his head to look at him, “You promise you’ll take it back?”

Sebastian smiles, Blaine’s soft golden eyes washing warmth through his cold dead body, “Cross my unbeating heart, baby.” He gives Blaine a kiss, the other man standing on his tiptoes to deepen it. Sliding his arms under Blaine’s thighs, Sebastian wraps Blaine’s legs around his waist as they make out.

Blaine pulls back, a wry smile on his lips, “Don’t think that you can just get away with everything by kissing me and wrapping me up in your arms, mister.”

Sebastian smirks, fangs glinting, “It’s worked thousands of times before,” cackling at the squawk Blaine lets out as he dashes them up to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
